stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Piero Magnus
|geboren= 1937 |gestorven= |familie= 2 dochters, 4 zonen (1 buitenechtelijk zoon) |status= Inwoner van Libertas |land=Libertas |talen=Nederlands, Fries en Italiaans (en een aardig mondje Russisch, Loviaans en Libertaans) |religie=15px Christen |functies=Wijn-exporteur en producent, chef-kok en zakenman |woonplaats=Tinge |woonplaats2= |woonplaats3= |woonplaats4= |bezitting1=Diverse wijngaarden |bezitting2=Eén vaste woning |bezitting3=Eén vakantiewoning |bezitting4=Diverse auto's |website= }} Doctor Magnus (1937-2010) was een bekende Libertaanse staatsman, wijnboer, restauranthouder en zakenman. Hij was de eigenaar en opzetter van de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi, een bekend restaurant. Hij was tevens de opzetter van de restaurantketen Bistro di Magnus, die hij later van de hand deed. Daarnaast was Dr. Magnus ook nog de grooste exporteur van Libertaanse Rode Wijn naar Lovia. Zijn zoon Alberto wass de grootste producent van het moeserende dieprode goedje. Dr. Magnus was de oprichter van de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten. Ook richtte hij de voetbalclub FC Magnus Réal Sportas op die in de Smart LLC League speelde. Onder de royale sponsors die dit mogelijk maakten bevonden zich wederom zoonlief Alberto Magnus. Dr. Magnus stond in de Lijst der Rijken sinds de record-transfer van Anne van der Bruggen naar HG NFC. Een beroerte en nierfalen maakte op 23 oktober 2009 een voorlopig einde aan de politieke carriere van Dr. Magnus, een groot staatsman die in zijn laatste dagen te veel dictatoriale trekjes had gekregen. Hij was de druk en stress van de revolutie en de Tweede Burgeroorlog nooit helemaal te boven gekomen. Magnus wordt door auteur Seth Cohen de rechterhand van maffiabaas Mama Luigi in diens biografie en de LCD een schijnpartij. De relatie met Luigi beslaat dan ook heel wat bladzijden in het boek. Persoonlijk Familie Magnus Doctor Magnus had een uitgebreide familie. De leden van de familie waren veelal succesvol. Veel van hen waren actief in het culinaire vak: Magnus was zowat de "Dr. Oetker" van WikiStad. Zijn zonen: *Alberto Magnus, chefkok, recensist en wijn-producent *Ferdinand Magnus, kok *Bernardino Magnus (1963-2009), makelaar, vermoord door bende Nikolai *Oliviero Magnus, politicoloog en hoogleraar *Tony Macaroni (buitenechtelijk) Zijn dochters: *Tiny Magnus, jurylid talentenjachten *Bella Magnus, huisvrouw en voetbal-analiste (vermoord door Nikolai) De diverse kleinkinderen van Doctor Magnus gingen op de scholen van WikiStad naar school. Enkele studeerden in het buitenland. Vele neven, nichten, broeders en zusters van Doctor Magnus woonedn in omliggende steden en dorpen. De familie was erg vermogend. In totaal had Dr. Magnus 22 kleinkinderen en tevens vier achterkleinkinderen bij zijn dood in 2010. Naam thumb|left|250px|Dr. Magnus's hippie volkswagen, waar hij mee rijdt op zon- en feestdagen De naam "Magnus" komt uit het Latijn. Het betekent "de Grote". Doctor Magnus "de Grote"? Misschien wat veel eer voor een oude pizzabakker. Immers, het enige grote aan de beste man waren zijn buik en zijn eetlust! Toch had Magnus lange tijd aan de weg getimmerd in de politiek in binnen- en buitenland. Net toen hij werkelijke grote macht begon te verwerven maakte een beroerte hieraan een abrupt einde. Afkomst Doctor Magnus was van Italiaanse-Friese afkomst. Zijn overgrootvader kwam uit Rome. Zijn grootouders verhuisden naar Friesland waar ze een pizzaria zijn begonnen. Later verhuisde Magnus naar Wikistad. Zijn echte, volledige naam luidde: "Piero Luigi Santorini Mario San Marco Magnus". Nadat hij enkele jaren terug de film "Austin Powers" zag, besloot hij zichzelf Doctor te noemen, naar Dr. Evil. Vermogen 200px|left|thumb|Een fles [[Libertaanse Rode Wijn]] Doctor Magnus had in september 2009 korte tijd een geschat vermogen van ruim 159 miljoen moneta. Dat was daarna gehalveerd wegens sancties van de Voetbalbond na de rel rond Magnus Stadion in combinatie met verkeerde beleggingen en veel gokken. Dr. Magnus bezat meerdere woonhuizen waaronder enkele villa's. Tevens bezat Magnus vele vakantiehuizen. Hij ging echter nagenoeg nooit op vakantie, maar vond het gewoon leuk te kunnen pochen: "Oh, heb je dáár een vakantiehuisje? Ik ook." Dr. Magnus reed in een Blauwe Hummer met racestrepen. Op zon- en feestdagen reed hij in een hippie busje met een peace-teken erop. ("Make love, no war") Veel van zijn inkomsten kwamen jaarlijks vanuit zijn aandelen in de export en productie van Libertaanse Rode Wijn. Hoewel zoonlief Alberto het meerendeel bezat, had Dr. Magnus toch 35% van alle wijngaarden in zijn bezit. In 2009 deed Dr. Magnus zijn allereerste restaurantketen van de hand aan MaanMeis, de Bistro di Magnus. De oprichting van FC Magnus Réal Sportas bracht eveneens veel geld in het laatje, evenals de record transfer van top-doelman Anne van der Bruggen. Zaken Dr. Magnus zat al lange tijd in de zaken. Hij had zich opgewerkt naar de top, vanaf zijn allereerste baantje als piccolo van het Hilton Hotel in '52 tot de opening van zijn eerste onderneming, de knusse Bistro di Magnus, in '58 (op slechts 21-jarige leeftijd). In '75 volgde dan tenslotte, nadat Magnus al diverse bistro's had geopend, de grandieuze opening van zijn levenswerk: de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi. Dr. Magnus kreeg zijn goederen geleverd door de volgende bedrijven: *Contra & *M.L.O.M. :En diverse zusterbedrijven van bovengenoemde. Politiek thumb|right|[[Tom Apones, hoofd criminele organisatie Nikolai van 2000 tot zijn dood in 2009]] In 2009 zette Dr. Magnus zijn eerste stappen op het politieke toneel met de oprichting van de Libertaanse Christen Democraten, ook wel de LCD genoemd. Een partij met standpunten gebaseerd op oude Christelijke waarden en regels, met een nadruk op gezin, geloof, cultureel erfgoed en strengere straffen. Tevens groot voorstander van verbetering van de relatie en de vernauwing van de banden tussen Libertas en Lovia en een verbetering tussen de algemene handelsbetrekkingen van Libertas met het (verre) buitenland in het algemeen. Jacht op criminelen Niet lang nadat Dr. Magnus bekendmaakte de jacht in te zetten op de criminaliteit in Libertas, werd zijn zoon Bernardino Magnus op gruwelijke wijze vermoord. Waarschijnlijk zat de bende Nicolai daarachter. Nog geen vier uur na de dood van zijn zoon werd de belangrijkste bendeleider (don), Tom Apones, die vermoedelijk achter de dood van Magnus' zoon zat, vermoord voor de deur van zijn woning. De politie bracht de twee moorden met elkaar in verband: de tweede als een vergelding voor de eerste. Dr. Magnus was hoofdverdachte nummer één met een duidelijk motief, maar elk direct bewijsmateriaal ontbrak. Einde van de jacht op Nikolai Na de gruwelijke moord op dochter Bella Magnus had Dr. Magnus aangegeven de jacht op criminelen, en met name die van de organisatie Nikolai, per direct stop te zetten. Zolang de veiligheid van de leden van zijn familie (met uitzondering de criminele zoon Tony Macaroni) was verzekerd, zou Magnus de jacht op criminelen stopzetten. Tweede Burgeroorlog right|thumb|380px|Het imposante en uitermate fraai gelegen [[Magnus Stadion, Dr. Magnus' grootste project to dusver]] De oorlog van Magnus's LCD tegen de mafiosi van Nikolai en Mama Luigi liep uit de hand. Diverse doden vielen, waaronder bekende Libertanen. Met de dood van Bella kwam de jacht ten einde, maar Alexandru riep vervolgens de Tweede Burgeroorlog uit en zette diverse politieke figuren en criminele organisaties tegen elkaar op. Magnus ging hierin mee. Alexandru riep met Keupke en Oos Wes Ilava de staat Ovetabia op en de legendarische rebel Bruno Banda riep Bandáland uit. Dr. Magnus, Don Tingen, Tom Apones en Mama Luigi speelden een belangrijke rol in de aanloop naar de grooste oorlog die Libertas ooit heeft gekend. Newport In september 2009 accepteerde Dr. Magnus de positie van Burgemeester van Newport. Het was een belangrijke positie die Doctor M. met veel succes hoopt te kunnen vervullen. De Libertaanse Christen Democraten zouden de belangrijkste partij vormen. Alberto Magnus zou ook een rol van belang spelen. Dr. Magnus opende er op 3 oktober met veel bombarie zijn grootste project aller tijden: Stadion Magnus, het imposante en indrukwekkende bolwerk van FC Magnus Réal Sportas en een blijvend monument voor Magnus' grootsheid. Beroerte Op 23 oktober 2009 werd Dr. Magnus tijdens een intiem etentje met familie het slachtoffer van een beroerte. Verlamd aan één kant van zijn lichaam en volkomen de kluts kwijt werd de oude staatsman opgenomen in het ziekenhuis. Hij zou enkele weken tot enkele maanden uit de roulatie zijn. Vermoedelijk zou hij nooit meer normaal kunnen lopen en praten. De doktoren zeiden dat de oorzaak waarschijnlijk stress en een te hoge bloeddruk was geweest in combinatie met te veel wijn. Enkele uren later werd bij Magnus tevens nierfalen gesignaleerd, als gevolg van jarenlang alcoholisme. De combinatie van factoren zou heel goed fataal kunnen zijn. Tegenwoordig Een leven lang roken, drinken, stress en overmatig eten hadden de oude Magnus geen goed gedaan. Zijn huidskleur was grauw geworden, zijn haar en tanden had hij reeds verloren. Zijn nieren hadden hem in de steek gelaten en zijn hart had kuren. Zijn laatste jaren wilde Magnus doorbrengen in rust en stilte, omgeven door zijn kinderen en kleinkinderen. De politiek had hij definitief achter zich gelaten. De politiek ingaan, zo meende Magnus, was het slechtste besluit dat hij ooit genomen had. Nachtmerries waarin de slachtoffers van de Tweede Burgeroorlog, waarvoor hij mede-verantwoordelijk was, achtervolgden hem in zijn angstige dromen. De geesten van Pierlot Adrianusz en Alexandru Latin wilden de oude staatsman maar geen rust gunnen. Geestenuitdrijvers, exorcisten en ghost whisperers hadden hem niet van de angstaanjagende geestesverschijningen af kunnen helpen. Dr. Magnus wist ondertussen wel dat de hel hem wachtte voor zijn vele zonden, hij die slechts om macht en welvaart gaf en over lijken ging om dat waar te maken. In Llamada hoopt hij in een sanatorium rust te vinden. Dr. Magnus wist nu dat zijn laatste dagen waren geteld. WikiStad liet hij achter zich, zijn familie vochtt onderling uit wie zijn zaken zou overnemen. Overlijden Het einde Na zijn vertrek naar Llamada wist Dr. Magnus zich opnieuw op te werken tot een hoge positie als een bekende historicus en koningshuis-specialist. In dit nieuwe land leefde Magnus nog enkele maanden in betrekkelijke rust totdat een acute ademnood hem tijdens een bezoek aan Huize Damsterborg de das omdeed. De oude Magnus liet 7 kinderen, 22 kleinkinderen en 4 achterkleinkinderen na. De meeste nazaten van Magnus hebben ondertussen Libertas verlaten maar enkelen wonen er nog altijd. De pizzeria blijft open en is door kleinzoon Oliviero overgenomen. Herdenking De dood van Magnus werd in 2011 voor het eerste herdacht. Kleinzoon Oliviero, die de in Libertas overgebleven familie vertegenwoordigd en de rol van pater familias heeft overgenomen in afwezigheid van Alberto, wil hier een jaarlijks gebeuren van maken. De immer groeiende familie is inmiddels over de hele aardbol verspreidt maar geprobeert wordt hen allemaal bijeen te krijgen. en:Doctor Magnus Categorie:Zakenpersoon Categorie:Wijnboer Categorie:Crimineel Categorie:Overleden persoon Categorie:Persoon Categorie:Politicus